


Say You Do

by JOSSAVILL



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Lies, M/M, Say You Do, Ushijima / Tsukishima, Ushijima Wakatoshi / Tsukishima Kei
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-28
Updated: 2020-04-28
Packaged: 2021-03-01 16:42:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23890246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JOSSAVILL/pseuds/JOSSAVILL
Summary: 𝐀𝐮𝐭𝐡𝐨𝐫'𝐬 𝐍𝐨𝐭𝐞:This is in Ushijima's POV with Tsukishima as his person of thought.This was inspired by the song “Say You Do” (Dierks Bentley)This is a two part story. I originally planned to end this here but since I’m such a nice person, yes; I’ll give it a happy ending. Please look forward to the next part as well. Thank you for reading!
Relationships: Tsukishima Kei & Ushijima Wakatoshi, Tsukishima Kei/Ushijima Wakatoshi, Ushijima - Relationship
Kudos: 23





	Say You Do

**Author's Note:**

> 𝐀𝐮𝐭𝐡𝐨𝐫'𝐬 𝐍𝐨𝐭𝐞:
> 
> This is in Ushijima's POV with Tsukishima as his person of thought.
> 
> This was inspired by the song “Say You Do” (Dierks Bentley)  
> This is a two part story. I originally planned to end this here but since I’m such a nice person, yes; I’ll give it a happy ending. Please look forward to the next part as well. Thank you for reading!

𝙈𝙚𝙨𝙨 𝙢𝙚 𝙪𝙥. You look at me with dull eyes, displeased with everything I do. You always like to get over me, restraining my movements, I am never allowed of touching you. You have on this haughty demeanor, you only do what you will but you are always sure to make me feel I am ‘cared for’.

𝙂𝙚𝙩 𝙞𝙣 𝙢𝙮 𝙝𝙚𝙖𝙙. You tell me things I do not like to hear, you never call my name nor you let me call out yours. You whisper to my ear things you’d do to me and what I can not do. Your voice penetrates my brain, you put what you want inside my head.

𝙎𝙩𝙚𝙖𝙡 𝙢𝙮 𝙨𝙝𝙞𝙧𝙩. You are never naked. You say your skin is a luxury my eyes and fingertips can not afford. You cover up with the shirt that I had taken off, you say it’s warm and you’re sensitive to the cold. I always find that piece of clothing on the floor, in the morning after you go.

𝙒𝙧𝙚𝙘𝙠 𝙢𝙮 𝙗𝙚𝙙. You moan, and groan; you move gracefully onto my body. You touch me all over with your delicate fingers and lips. You grip me with trembling strength, fingernails digging into my skin. You cry out in pain and pleasure when you take me in. You wrap me in warmth, I could never even feel, because I always drown in your cold golden gazes.

𝙇𝙚𝙖𝙙 𝙢𝙚 𝙤𝙣. You dance to a rhythm, on top of me. You utter sweet words of satisfaction yet your desires are never satiable. You fail to muffle the grunts and whimpers with your lips; your cries fill the room, your scent rubs in my sheets. You mark everything of me but leave no trace the eyes could see.

𝙏𝙚𝙡𝙡 𝙮𝙤𝙪𝙧 𝙡𝙞𝙚𝙨. You lay your hands on me, carefully driving your hips against my body. You quiver at the squelching sound each of your movements make. You lean in to my ears, softly voicing the untruthful sweetness of ‘I love you’, smiling at the taste of your lie. You say you do.


End file.
